


We were both young when I first saw you

by cbtothekk



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sad Ending, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 20:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12218337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cbtothekk/pseuds/cbtothekk
Summary: Eren blushes a lot. Levi thinks it's adorable.





	We were both young when I first saw you

  
One word could change someone’s life. I knew the day I met him my life would change.  
In the high school hallway, it was dimly lit due to the cheap lighting and lack of natural light coming from the little to no windows. It smelt like bleach and sweat. Why don’t the basketballers shower after their games? Do they think it attracts all of the pretty girls? Because I don’t see a shiny forehead glazed in salty liquid then decide that ‘this guy is hot I want to get to know him’.  
The hallway was empty and quiet. I was sitting in front of my locker reading my favourite book when it happened. I decided that I should probably go home as my butt started to go numb and I had to physically check that I was wearing underwear otherwise I wouldn’t have known. I went to stand up and being the clumsy boy I am I tripped on my own feet and shoved the only other person in the hallway just as they walked past me, thus making them drop their books all over the floor.  
“Oh my god, I’m such an idiot, here let me help you!” I slightly shout with panic in my voice as I reach down and start gathering lose pages and books. I don’t talk much as I don’t have any friends. I prefer to sit alone and read or people watch. I get a lot of alone time to watch the popular people and see them bicker among themselves. I know about all of the cliques. There’s the nerds, the jocks, the plastics and the loners. Of course there are so many more like the stoners and druggies but I’d rather not judge them because I hardly know them.  
“Don’t worry” the stranger chuckled and I can hear the grin dripping off his words.  
“You’re cute, so I’ll let you off with a warning”. I blush and look down further to hide my crimson face. However I’m intrigued to who would say this to me. I slowly raise my head and brush my fringe from my face and stare at the beautiful stranger. I’ve never seen him before so he must be new. He has a raven undercut, his hair slightly parted to the left and striking blue-silver eyes that anyone could get lost in. His face has such sharp and angled features and he slightly blushes but his pale, porcelain skin doesn’t do anything to help hide the pinkness that has spread along his cheeks and along the shell of his ears.  
He smirks at me and I realise that I’ve been staring for too long.  
“Um, yeah. T-thanks” I say stuttering with a clearly still visible blush.  
Why am I stuttering? I haven’t stuttered since I was 8 and I dropped Ribena all over my parents white doona and I thought I would get in trouble. It seems the beautiful man has made me act like a 12 year-old school girl. That’s wrong as I’m a 17 year-old man and I am embarrassing myself and oh no, I’m staring again.  
I turn to walk away when he grabs my wrist and turns me around and says.  
“Hey, would you like to get coffee sometime”?  
My eyes widen at his words. I haven’t been on a date since my last boyfriend Charlie when we broke up just before he moved away. I’m still getting over that, even though it’s been 2 whole years. Sometimes I pretend that he cheated on me so that I can pretend that I don’t miss him or want him back.  
I realise that I am staring again, not saying anything. But the beautiful stranger stands in front of me, with a loose grip on my wrist and grinning goofily at me awaiting my answer patiently and he doesn’t seem mad at me for being such an idiot.  
“Uh sure. When?” I ask a little hesitant.  
“How about you meet me here tomorrow after school, I’m Levi by the way. Levi Ackerman but you, sweet thing, can call me Levi” he states confidently and he smiles and he pokes his tongue through his mouth and he bites it and oh my god he’s adorable.  
I blush a little more at the name he calls me and nod my head to show I agree, my fringe falls in my face and Levi removes his grip on my wrist to brush it out of my face. He must think that my face is permanently stained red with all the blushing I’m doing. He chuckles. He looks me up and down then fixes my jacket. Then takes a step back to admire his work.  
I smile at him and he smiles back I turn on my heels and walk away and I can feel his stare burning into the back of my head but I don’t mind. It makes me feel confident and I sway my hips a little and place my hands into the deep pockets of my jacket to feel a piece of paper inside. I stop walking once I’m around the corner and unfold it to see that it’s a note from Levi. He must have placed it into my pocket when he fixed my jacket. I bet it didn’t even need fixing. Cheeky bastard.  
I read it with a smile on my face.  
See you tomorrow, my flustered cutie  
-Levi  
I smile and copy his phone number into my contacts.  
-Time skip 30 years-  
“And that is how I met Levi”. I whisper and hear my voice crackle. I feel a tear roll down my cheek as I look out to everyone that is important to him. To us. To me. The only sound in the room is our children crying.  
It was a unexpexted death and I wasn’t ready for it. I’m not ready to have to attend Christmas’ alone and be that widow that everyone pities and feels sorry for. I don’t want people to apologise and tell me it’ll be okay because it’s not. It won’t be. It will never be. Not anymore.

 

I take one step. Two three. Four. I’m falling. I can feel the wind combing through my hair. I was always afraid of death. I’m not anymore. I can’t live without him. My husband. My love. My soulmate. My everything.  
The black tar of the road is slowly getting bigger. I can feel death. I smile. I will be with you forever, my love.

**Author's Note:**

> okay so i wrote this a year ago or something and couldnt be bothered editing it but i cried when i re read it because im a baby so yeah


End file.
